charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Princess Aurora is the false protagonist of Sleeping Beauty. She is the third official Disney Princess in the franchise. She is also the last princess to be developed by Walt Disney. Aurora is kind, elegant, shy and sophisticated, as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, she is seen as a slightly naive and carefree young woman as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. Aurora is very loyal to her "aunts" and usually obeys their rules respectfully, although she may disagree with them. Since she was raised not to talk to strangers, Aurora was naturally startled and apprehensive when the handsome Prince Phillip appeared in the forest. However, she was drawn to him before remembering her aunts' rule about not talking to strangers. Aurora then compromised in agreeing to talk to him by arranging to meet him at her cottage, under the supervision of her aunts. In later media, she is shown to have matured and become more self-assured, independent and confident in her opinions and abilities. Though it can arguably be said that as a character, she is very difficult to pin down, due to her short appearance in the movie, at least awake, that is. Aurora is a supremely beautiful young woman, magically blessed with curly and wavy waist-length golden hair like sunshine, violet eyes, a tall and slender figure, and lips that shame the red rose. Her complexion is fair and flawless and unlike Snow White or Cinderella, her face is less rounded and more refined, giving her an appearance of maturity rather than youth despite being only 16. In her peasant guise of Briar Rose, she wears a gray skirt with a white petticoat, a black bodice over a light gray blouse with long sleeves and goes barefoot. She also has a black headband and carries a purple shawl. After discovering her status as a princess, she wears an evening gown that changes from blue to pink and back due to Flora and Merryweather's disagreeing on the color. Trivia * She is the only true blonde princess, while Cinderella's a strawberry blonde and Elsa is a platinum blonde. * She also is the only one to have a abnormal eye color which are violet. ** Aurora's name means "sunrise" or "dawn" in Latin. *** On a related note, she is also the first Disney Princess to have a name independent of that of the movie she appeared in. ** Out of all Disney Princesses, she has the least amount of screen time, 18 minutes to be exact. During those 18 minutes, she said only 18 lines, which makes her, out of all the Disney Princesses, to have the least amount of lines. Her first line was delivered 19 minutes into the film, and her last line was delivered 39 minutes in, with the last sound she makes when she arrives at the castle and cries over thinking she'll never see her loved one again. So technically, this makes the Fairies the real protagonists instead of her, as well as making her the only Disney Princess to be a false protagonist. *** Coincidentally, Tiana has the second least screen time as a human (19 minutes). ** Her film did not originally do well at the box office nor was it ever re-released in Walt Disney's lifetime. Sleeping Beauty was also the last Princess film made in Disney's lifetime, and the fairy tale genre was not returned to until The Little Mermaid in 1989. *** However, the film developed a loyal following in later years and Aurora has gained much popularity when the Disney Princess franchise was created. This makes her film a sleeper hit. *** All the Princesses' films so far were commercially successful during their initial releases, except for Aurora's, thus making her film the only one to be a commercial failure during its initial release. Aurora would, however, later on, appear in the highly successful live-action blockbuster film Maleficent and the hit animated movie Ralph Breaks the Internet. *** Aurora is also the last "traditional" Disney Princess; as these princesses in that era are more reactive. After that, the later Princesses are more "contemporary" and proactive, starting with Ariel in 1989. ** In the sequel books, she has a palomino horse named Mirette. ** Aurora is the only Disney Princess to actually wear a typical princess gown. The other Princesses wear clothes that are not commonly categorized as a "typical" princess gown. For Aurora's case, the gown was meant to distinguish her role as a princess. ** Aurora's alias is Briar Rose, which is also the title of the Brothers Grimm version of the tale. *** The Brothers Grimm version of Sleeping Beauty is based on the 1636 story by Giambattista Basile called Sun, Moon, and Talia. ** The name Aurora is the name of Sleeping Beauty's daughter in the Charles Perrault version and is the name for the titular character in the Tchaikovsky ballet. ** Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have an official alias, Briar Rose. ** Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have both parents present during her film, followed by Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Moana. But Tiana's father later died in the war. ** Aurora is one of the eight Disney Princesses to be royal by birth, second after Snow White. ** Despite having a similar narrative with Snow White, wherein they both fell into a deep sleep, Aurora is much more associated with the sleeping trademark. ** Aurora remained silent in the second half of the film she originated in, even after being awoken with the kiss. She is second only to Dumbo (who didn't speak at all) as the protagonist with the least amount of dialogue throughout their movie. Videos Sleeping Beauty - I Wonder An Unusual Prince Once Upon a Dream (From "Sleeping Beauty") (Official Video) Gallery screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-05-47.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-05-35.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-05-15.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-04-29.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-12-23.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-12-08.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-11-36.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-11-10.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-10-28.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-10-07.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-08-07.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-20-12.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-19-38.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-18-50.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-18-35.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-17-43.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-16-58.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-16-41.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-16-02.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-15-46.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.07.02-21-15-31.png 4ecf9f0c949ad34151aadebe9b13920b--disney-baby-names-baby-girl-names.jpg 7b7278d78ea49e9c5d3beefaba499c6c.gif 614c4ce9b50781d43b8ef27a0be3b3fe.jpg A15c59c15fd64d132a762e822002fb3f.gif au_character_disneyprincess_aurora_nr_02_b1947278.jpeg Aurora_09.png Aurora_11.png Aurora_pink.png aurora_purple_dress_by_zozelini-d5vhznw.jpg Aurora_winter.png Aurora_with_arms_up.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Screenshot-e1485363842606.jpg RBTI - Aurora concept 2.jpg RBTI - Aurora concept.jpg Sb2.jpg Samson-Aurora.JPG.jpg Fb6a21b26bfcae038d2c0dc49b00b5f4.png Download66.jpg Aurora-Website-ten-original-disney-princesses-38405060-300-300.jpg Clipsleep1.gif Briar rose.png Beauty Aurora.png Aurora-s-Redesign-Movie-Version-disney-princess-36857932-558-960.jpg Aurorasparkle.jpg Aurora-sleeping-beauty-11505526-320-413.gif Aurorapose1.png Aurorapink.png Auroranew.jpg Aurora-and-Philip-disney-princess-37709765-500-534 zpsspg8h15x.png Aurora with forest friends.jpg Aurora with arms up.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png 2Dand3DPrincesses.png 12OfficialPrincesses.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 68.jpg RBTI Japanese Trailer 7.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Profile - Aurora.jpg Princess-Aurora-disney-princess-6744254-397-754.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.jpg Maleficent - Aurora.jpg Disney Princess.png 31f33785111c261b008c97d43df8513f.jpg AuroraAppearance.png 104747275-snow-white-cinderella-aurora-princess-fairytale-illustation.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg Princesscollection.jpg Princesses fur capes 2936.jpg Princess Aurora PNG Clipart.png Download-Princess-Aurora-PNG-Pic-1.png Disney-princess-i63203.jpg A726cd10036dab05229731e595cbfec7.jpg 0f498ed64ccda109bf8362b45dfd0fbb.png Aurora_christmas.gif Aurorachristmas.gif Aurora-christmas.png Aurora-christmas-stocking.png Aurora-christmas3.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Disney characters Category:False Protagonists Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Animated characters Category:Blondes Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Lovers Category:Revived characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Romance characters Category:Characters who disguise themselves Category:Iconic characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Fairytale characters Category:RKO Radio Pictures characters Category:Girly girls Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Attractive characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Indo-European characters Category:Titular characters Category:Dancers Category:Characters voiced by Mary Costa Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages Category:Protected pages Category:Primary characters Category:Comic characters Category:Characters voiced by Kate Higgins